You Care
by SpemilyTacosEmilison
Summary: Paily is no more. After finding out Paige's dirty secret, Paige dumps Emily. Who does she turn to now? Emison One Shot.


**OKAY! Hi me again! It's been a while but I wanted to start fresh so I kinda deleted all my stories! But don't hate me.**

* * *

Alison Pov.

The wind seemed to blow right threw me as I ran to Emily's house. A simple S.O.S from her was all it took for me to go into total panic mode.

I continued to run until I made it to her porch, the door slightly ajar. Her room light was the only thing guiding me in the dark house, the closer I got, the more i could hear it. Tiny, deep sobs.

I slowly opened the door, curled up on her bed was Emily. Perfect little Emily. Her hair was a mess, and so was the entire room There was glass on the floor, torn pictures and broken frames.

"Em?" I whispered

She started to sob loud, barely taking breathes between. I quickly went over to her. Grabbing her and holding her close.

"Oh honey what happened?"

"P-paige, w-we broke up."

I didn't know if I should cry with her or laugh. All of this because of Paige?!

"Really Em? Who cares."

Before I knew it Emily was out of my arms and across the room, anger in her eyes.

"What do you mean? I care!"

"Em, I'm just saying you shouldn't worry about Paige like come on you could do way better!"

"I don't want better Ali! I want her."

"Oh goodness I can't believe you settled for pigskin!"

"HER NAME IS PAIGE NOT PIGSKIN!"

"Wow, I can't believe you're really crying over her. You should be happy, now you don't have to worry about catching what she's got."

"I loved her and she broke my heart!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how much you cared about her Em."

"Of course you didn't! You've been gone for years Ali! I was so confused, and then I found myself. I even helped Paige find herself, we did it together!"

"Em, I already knew who you were, I helped you!"

"No you USED me, you played with my feelings!"

"I did not! I helped you fund yourself, without me you'd probably still be with Ben, faking your moans in bed!"

"GET OUT!"

"Emily, don't do this!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW YOU BITCH!"

The house fell into silence. Emily was crying harder now, tears running down her cheeks. I got up and walked over to her, hugging her tighter than ever before.

"Shh, I'm sorry. It's okay Em, it's okay. You don't need her."

"But. I. Do." Emily replied in between sobs.

I lifted her chin up, staring into her deep brown eyes.

"You don't need her Emily. You have me."

"I pulled her head closer towards mine. Time seemed to move slower, with each second my heartbeat increased.

"Emily?!" A voice called from downstairs.

Emily pushed me back and quickly ran to the stairs. I followed closely behind her. I was not expecting what I seen next.

"Paige! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Em. I've been a fool, I need you. I can't live without you."

"Bullshit." I snapped.

"What is she doing here?" Paige barked.

"I'm here to fix your mess Pigskin."

"ALI!" Emily boomed.

"What!"

"Leave Paige alone."

"Are you serious right now? She doesn't deserve you."

"And what, you think you do?"Paige interrupted.

"Listen pigskin, I could steal Emily away from you any day."

"Just give it up Alison. You lost, I got the girl."

"WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP IT!"

"Emily, baby. Just come back to me, I'm sorry for what I did. She didn't mean anything to me."

"Hold up." I jumped in. "You cheated on her?! Are you that fucking stupid!"

"Shut up Alison! This is between Emily and I."

"No, this convo is over. You need to leave. You don't deserve a girl as sweet as Emily. You don't deserve to receive her kisses, or hugs, or her I love you. You're nothing but scum, you hear me?! SCUM!"

"You know what, fuck the both of you. I hope you're happy with her. She was too much to handle anyways. I couldn't handle all that drama. I have needs and Emily wasn't satisfying them. She could barely KISS me! So don't blame me when a HOT girl offered sex. I couldn't refuse."

"You SLUT!" Emily screamed.

Tears were covering her face again. She ran into her room, bawling like a Two year old.

"You need to leave."

"Gladly." Paige said walking out the door.

"Oh Alison, after a while you'll get bored. Trust me I did after the second month."

Before she could get out the door I threw a picture frame at her. She ducked and started at me like I was crazy.

"You're fucking crazy!"

"YOU BETTER REMEMBER THAT! AND IF I SEE YOU LOOKING, OR TALKING TO EMILY I'LL KILL YOU."

I returned to the room where Emily was laying quietly on her bed.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Thanks for coming Ali."

"No problem. If you need anything, call me."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything Em."

"Stay over tonight please."

"Sure." I said smiling.

I made sure to check that all the doors were locked, before climbing in the bed beside Emily.

"Thank you for helping me with Paige."

"I didn't really help I just judged."

"Yeah I know, but that's how I know you care."

Emily turned so that we were facing, she hugged my hips, while putting her head in my neck. She looked up at me, cupped my cheek and kissed me like I've never been kissed before. She moaned softly before breaking the kiss.

"Goodnight Alison."

"Good night, Emily."


End file.
